Caillou gets Grounded on christmas by JonComedian VGCP on GoAnimate
Kate: Merry Christmas everyone having nice break. Kate: Hold it right there caillou you have been a very bad boy this year. I will give you a detention slip. David: No No No I hate my life Kate: Too bad so sad Get you're butt of detention. Alan: Welcome to detention. they will be no talking no sleeping no listening to music no day dreaming no chewing gum no huming and no burping or farting. David: It's Christmas Break I want to go home!! Alan: I said no talking David: Please let's me go home. Alan: If you talk one more time I will call your dad to send you home. Quagmire(David)/old voice alert: I WANT TO GO HOME I WANT TO GO HOME I WANT TO GO HOME YOUR ASSHOLE!!!! Alan: that's it I'm calling you dad. David: I don't care about detention slip anymore, if you call my dad I just want to go home for Christmas break. Alan: Hello is this boris you son calliou was talking in detention can you pick him up please okay bye I already called your dad and I need coming in an hour now stay in detention until he picks you up. David: That's just great a hearing for an hour to wait for my dad this is the worst day Crash on the wall and breaks his detention teacher heads with stab in 17 time Kidaroo/voice alert:OWW OWWWW THAT WOOO CALLLED 911 OUCH OUCH OUCH!!! 1 hour later Eric: Let's go home caillou you're going to be in big trouble. Kidaroo/loud voice: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Kate/loud voice: OH NO!!!! THE DETENTION TEACHER IS DEAD!!!!! I'M CALLING THE AMBULANCE!!!! Kate: Hello 911 caillou throwed desk at when he didn't know who was him and he's murder of detention on christmas day tomorrow. Please take detention teacher to the hospital. Hurry there's blood everywhere thanks bye. At home Eric: Now go to your room. David: I don't care because I'm on Christmas break Eric: Get your butt to your room NOW! Kidaroo/ old voice alert: STUPID BITCH I HATE YOU GROUNDED ME FOR STUPID REASON THIS'S GROUNDED IS SUCK!!!!!!!!! KICK Eric/old voice alert: OH MY GOD KAYLOO!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TALKING BACK AT ME!!! AND YOU JUST SAY THAT!!!!!!!!! THAT'S NOT NICE CAILLOU!!!! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW Kidaroo/old voice alert: Shut your mouth you die dad!!! David: I have to get my laptop. God damnit I forgot my Mom took away at my laptop as a punishment but hey at least I still have some paper in the playroom I'm gonna go get some. 2 minutes later David: Ok now I'm going to write about my things that I want for christmas. David: Yes I have finished my christmas list. Now santa want know this I have a good boy this year. Christmas Day David: Yes it's finally christmas I'm going to see a position to give me any candy this year. David: no no no no I didn't get any candy Eric: That's right Caillou! you got no candy this year because you're a bad boy however I did bring you one special present David: really Eric: yes I'll go get for you. David: oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy And so caillou got his present and inside the present was COAL!!! Kidaroo/voice alert: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO David: Why did you give me a buy of coal. Eric: I'm gonna say at once but I'm not gonna say it a game you have been an extremely bad boy this year you beat up to ronit amin caillou use you have throw jason and jeffrey you took steroids at school you woke up rosie because of the state 2 soundtrack you saying the most horrible theme song the caillou theme song. Eric/old voice alert: YOU HAVE DISOBEYED YOU OWN FATHER A LOT AND AS FOR ALL THE BAD STUFF YOU DID YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR NINETY EIGHT DECADES GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!!!! I DON'T WANT YOU CRYING IN FRONT OF ME NEVER AGAIN!!!!! I"M DONE WITH YOU AND THAT'S FINAL!!!!!! Kidaroo/old voice alert: NEVER YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!!!!!! (Knife Sound effect) Eric/old lady sound effect: SCREAM Thud Crash BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM CRASH Shy Girl/Old Voice Alert: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! Kidaroo/old voice alert: O O O O O O O O O O O KAY I YOU!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOU'RE FATHER!!!!!! YOU RUINED CHRISTMAS!!????!!!! I'M CALLING THE POLICE TO ARREST YOU!!!!!!!! Zap! Crash Julie: Hello police. Julie: Yes Julie: Caillou just murdered his own father Boris and the detention teacher Mr. Hutcherson. Julie: Can you arrest him on Christmas Day. Thanks bye. Police siren Car screech kick bam 10 Police cars chase Car Voom Police Siren Kidaroo/Old Voice Alert: KAY I YOU!!!!! KAY I YOU!!!!! KAY I YOU!!! KAY I YOU!!!! KAY I YOU!!! GET OVER HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW YOU'RE UNDER ARRESTED NOW!!!!!! David/Old Voice Alert: THOSE BITCHES LOSER WON'T GET AWAY FORM THIS Gun shooting Mark Amin: Scream Simon: Ok boys let's take him down by throwing grenade. Throw and explosives down and crash Policeman/Old Voice Alert: Caillou your are under arrest for the murdered of your the detention teacher and your own father are christmas day!!!! TV Announcer: You are watching 2 O'Clock News on Channel 2, with Daniel Wight. Daniel Wight: Today on Christmas Day, We have got some breaking news about the 10 year old boy named caillou who gets arrested for the murder of his own father named Boris for getting a coal for Christmas and also he killed his enemies detention teacher named Mr.Hutcherson. We go Live now at caillou's house with his enemies mother and younger sister Julie: My friend saw a Coal after he got shocked on a no candy on Christmas Day. Well, he extremely bad boy, he's took steroids at school, he's disobeyed, he's throwed jason and jeffrey, he's woke up rosie, because of the state 2 soundtrack he's saying the most horrible theme song the caillou theme song, he's extremely bad boy this year, and my husband was murdered by my own youngman by stabbing his 17 times! because he's won't go to his room!! Shygirl: I saw my brother stabbing our father and killed him and he's dead. (sobbing) Julie: he being rude to his father by ignoring him was talking back to his own father (Sobbing) Man : I was driving home for work, but i heard a police siren when caillou murdered his father and he hi-jacked a my car. Policeman: So we will arrest caillou by stole his own hijacking man car and we will catch him with a handcuffs on him..﻿ Category:Goanimate Category:Go!Fags